


The Amusement Park of Despair: Despairland!

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: Amusement Parks, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen gifted individuals are trapped into a life full of death and despair thanks to a monochrome bear known as Monokuma! Follow Suzu Kaminaga as she tries to escape the amusement park of despair: Despairland!</p><p>Note: This fanfiction takes place a few years after canon events, and thus it will have major spoilers for all three mainstream games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amusement Park of Despair: Despairland!

   The time has come where a test has begun. A trial of hope and despair, of life and death. A battle between good and bad, morals and immorals. 

   Approximately five years ago, a terrible incident spread across the globe. It began with an outrage from the reserve course, made into a discord-filled cacophony of despair lead by a twisted fashion model known as Junko Enoshima. 

   The first slew of 'mutual killings' went by in only about a week of real time, taking place in the very beacon of hope itself, Hope's Peak Academy. Only a handful of students survived: the first winner of the SHSL Good Luck lottery, Makoto Naegi, the SHSL Detective, Kyouko Kirigiri, the SHSL Fortune Teller, Yasuhiro Hagakure, the SHSL Literary Girl, Touko Fukawa (also known under the alias of her murderous split persona, Genocider Syo), the SHSL Heir, Byakuya Togami, and the SHSL Swimmer, Aoi Asahina. These six teenagers (and the one adult) left the academy with a new responsibility weighing down their shoulders, which was to organize the organization known as the Future Foundation and help purge SHSL Despair from the world.

   They then set up the New World Program with the assistance of an AI called Alter Ego created by the late SHSL Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki, in order to rehabilitate a group of despair-filled SHSLs into new beacons of hope. This failed after being hijacked by an artificial intelligence form of Enoshima, causing it to become the second mutual killing. Only another handful truly survived, being the SHSL Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda, the SHSL Princess, Sonia Nevermind, the SHSL Gymnast, Akane Owari, the SHSL Gangster, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and a reserve course student under the name of Hajime Hinata. The rest remained comatose, and this slew of SHSLs (minus one) decided to stay on the Jabberwock Islands with the hope that their comrades will eventually awaken.

   Between these two events, another incident occurred in a city called Towa City involving a certain Komaru Naegi, but that is simply another episode of this series of events.

   With another attempt to add to the numbers of despair-fighting students, the Future Foundation has now set their sights on a group of students not related to SHSL Despair whatsoever.

   Minus one.

   Who is it? You'll have to find that out yourself.

* * *

  _ **Act 1: Prologue**_

_Stage 1: Arrival_

* * *

I hoisted my backpack full of belongings over my shoulder, walking through the golden, arched gate of the grand amusement park. This was going to be a lovely break from school, I hoped. A week long class trip to a carnival that allowed camping in a large field connected to it, an adventure that would surely hold loads of fun and, well, amusement, throughout the week. Since I was a newcomer to Hope's Peak Academy, I was eager to meet my new classmates. On my way to the requested meeting point, I passed by a hall of mirrors, deciding to double-check that I looked presentable. 

My bright pink hair was definitely alright. The back was spiked up slightly appropriately, with my bangs swooping in a whirl to the right, and longer strands hanging down at the sides of my face. Blue-framed glasses were correctly set upon my slender nose, allowing my golden eyes to see. My scarf, wrapped loosely and comfortably around my neck, was thankfully matching my brown blazer and black pants, with my boots the same color as my hair and laced up tight. Affixing a nervous smile on my face, I continued to walk forward, when a strange feeling of nausea and dizziness passed over me. 

I blinked, and when my eyes opened once more, my limbs ached and I was in an unfamiliar area.

No, not the area itself, but the people within it. Looking out, I saw my belongings neatly placed in the field, as well as some tents. That was a relief. We seemed to be locked into the carousel, with translucent walls encasing the cylindrical space. A mixture of worried and confident expressions were held on each face, and I decided to make some acquaintances. 

"Er... hello, everyone." I awkwardly began. "My name is Suzu Kaminaga, and I am the SHSL Mythologist. I am... pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Excuuuuuse me!!" A very small man that seemed to have some form of dwarfism - he only came up to my waist, and I was 5'9"! - approached, waving a script in his gloved hands. "Can you proofread this script I'm writing? I am Hitomi Takamitsu, the SHSL Playwright!" His bright red hair was in a bowl cut, his bangs just barely ending above his mustard-colored irises. Takamitsu-kun seemed to adore this bloody color, being decked out in a crimson suit. 

I shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't specialize in that. Perhaps ask someone else? I heard someone was a librarian."

"Yoroka-me is too naive to admire my works!" He scoffed, folding his arms and tossing his head. He seemed almost like a bobblehead, with the proportion of his cranium to his bodice. 

"I-I am not!! You just wanted me to read your strange pornographic play you wrote about yourself and that famous model!" A short, but not unnaturally short girl with navy hair longer than she was tall spoke up, her voice having a noticeable stutter. Her pale blue eyes glared at the tiny playwright as she pushed up her bright blue spectacles with a trembling hand. She was somewhat... cute, wearing a simple dress with pastel blues and whites in its threads, with lightly striped tights on her legs and tiny shoes. "...f-for the newcomer, I am Shizuka Yoroka, the SHSL Librarian." As if to prove her talent, Yoroka-san had a pile of various books and scriptures gathered in her arms.

"Pleased to meet you, miss Yoroka-san. May I inquire on why you have so many books?"

"Ah... I like to read."

"I see."

A rather rude woman, tall and plump in stature with skin as pale as marble, interrupted the conversation. She had long, wavy black hair that hung down to her waist, curling more wildly as it hung lower. With her red and white-rimmed frames - it was obvious they were cosmetic frames, they had no lenses - and bright red eyes, she looked almost like a vampire, especially in her black and red, fanciful dress adorned with musical notes. A long baton sat in her grasp, and she pointed it in my face, her glare piercing my very being. "Excuse me?! I did not ask for strangers to approach me!"

"...you approached ME, miss."

"Hmph!" She scoffed, flicking my nose roughly with the rod. "Remember my name well, plebeian! I am Ayane Tsukiyama! Say it with me! A! Ya! Ne! Tsu! Ki! Ya! Ma! I am the best of the best, the grand, SHSL Composer!" After her loud and grating entrance, she stormed off with another scoff, the heels of her shoes loudly clicking on the hard floor inside the carousel. 

"Ah, selfish and arrogant as always, eh, Tsukiyama-san?" A teenage boy walked from where Tsukiyama-san left to. He had an LED visor over his eyes, appearing to be mostly composed of a screen, with large green pixels representing his eyes. He also had spiky brown hair, a blue, black, and white vest over a black and white striped shirt, and plain gray jeans. "Kaminaga-san, correct? I'm Jas Bitley, but people call me 8-Bit. I'm an LED Programmer, SHSL, even." 

I nodded at him with a friendly smile. "I've heard of you. Aren't you who helped make visors like the one you're wearing to assist blind people in seeing?"

"Mhm. I'm wearing mine cause I'm blind, myself. I've been trying to offer Tsukino-san one, but to no avail."

"F-for the last time, Bitley, I'm a boy!" A tall, lanky boy with fluffy, pale pink hair and round gray eyes whined. He tugged up on the wide, tall, orange collar to an orange and black tank top, matching baggy black pants and orange boots. "But, uh... Kaminaga, I'm Mai Tsukino, the SHSL Breakdancer... yeah."

"Oh, sorry, Tsukino- _kun_!" Bitley-kun quipped before walking away.

"Do you need assistance?" I asked the blind dancer. "You're blind, no?"

"Ah... yeah, I usually need help around when the place is new... thank you for the offer!" 

A high-pitched cackle taunted Tsukino-kun. "Gyehehehe, yer d'most pitiful fuckin' ding I ever seen! It'd be a surprise if y'ever got anyding done!" A dark-skinned woman with deep violet eyes taunted, jabbing his nose with a finger, making him flinch. The nail scratched him a bit, as each of her nails were long and painted pink. A pixie cut styled her violet to pink dyed hair, matching in color with a small heart tattooed on her cheek. Piercings littered her body, as well as a torn zebra-striped white shirt over violet hot pants. "--oh. Newbie. Da name's Paula Taylor, but da cool kids call me Tatz. I'm da SHSL Tattoo Artist."

"Yeah, you're already a toxic person, I want nothing to do with you." I huffed, taking Tsukino-kun's hand and distancing myself as far away from Taylor-san as possible as quickly as possible. She seemed to not mind, making no attempt to make chase. We bumped into another pair of people, both short. "Ah, hello! You are..?"

The taller of the two, only a few inches shorter than I, was a boy. He had bright viridian hair styled into a faux hawk, a few strands hanging into his round, tangerine eyes. He seemed to be bruised and scraped, having bandages on his pale face. Bandaged hands adjusted the alignment of a leather jacket, studded with small, dull spikes on the shoulders, with a cluster of pins over his heart and a popped collar. A gray dress shirt messily sat on his torso, with a black necktie striped with neon green lines hanging loosely around his neck, the same design as the one on his pants. "Me? Easton Young. SHSL Freerunner. And this is Nanasin, who-"

"Nanase Sosakan. SHSL Arson Investigator, here to stay." She tilted her white casket hat, sitting on rosy crimson hair, her bangs hanging loosely with the rest of her hair in a small ponytail. Pale blue eyes blinked at me, which would be the same color as her cobalt hoodie if the hue was strengthened. Said hoodie was snugly underneath a black and white blazer. Baggy black pants hung loosely over her legs, slightly covering high tops on her feet. "Easton-chan, you don't have to introduce me, I can do that myself."

"S-sorry, Nanasin..!"

"Are you two together?" I inquired.

The emerald-headed freerunner blushed, his face becoming a bright red color. "A-ahh..?! W-we're not, we just... we just... we're... c-close..!!" 

I chuckled slightly at his flustered confusion. "...it's alright." 

"What is..?"

"...it's alright. That's it."

I didn't expect my next interaction to be with hands. Hands that wrapped around me, grasping my chest from behind. "...yoooo, ladyy, where's the boobs on ya?"

Gasping, I quickly turned around, elbowing the perpetrator of unwanted contact in the gut out of instinct. The one in question turned out to be a woman, to my surprise. "What is the meaning of this?! O-of course I am flat chested, I was... I was not designated my current gender at birth, you know..!!" My cheeks were red out of embarrassment. 

"Geez, sorry..." She gagged slightly from being elbowed. One hand ran through her mess of long, wavy ginger hair, with a pair of shiny swimming goggles nestled in her bangs. Golden brown eyes side-eyed a carousel horse, avoiding eye contact with me. She was dressed rather... skimpily. The most skin she had covered was her arms and back, being covered by a white, high-collared biker jacket, emblazoned with a golden flame design on the collar and sleeves. Her large breasts - were those even REAL? - were covered by a black cloth, tied in the front to look like a "boob tube". What a silly name for clothing. Short yellow shorts, shorter than even Taylor-san's hot pants and leather sandals completed her outfit. "Masami Youko, SHSL Nudist Diver! Who knew you can get famous for swimming naked, huh?" Before I could chew her out for the sexual contact earlier, she ran off with a loud shout of "YAAA~HOOOOOOO~!!"

A small boy approached me, pouring a small, aromatic cup of coffee and offering it to me. "Would you like some coffee, miss?" His puffy caramel-colored hair sat underneath a dull red beret, the same color as his small eyes. A large scarf with puffballs nestled in it sat coiled around his neck, over a plaid blue sweater and baggy beige coat. Black tights and shoes were on his legs, as well as a skirt the same color as his hat. "Jouzou Yukimura, SHSL Coffee Brewer."

I took the small mug and raised it to my lips, nodding. It was the perfect warmth, not too hot, not too cool, and had sweetness weaved into its strong flavor. "It's... very good. Thank you, Yukimura-kun. --wait, what are those little fluffy balls?"

"Ah, these?" He poked them with a finger, and quiet peeping became audible. "I found orphaned birds yesterday. They are in my care, now." 

"Allowing to keep infantile creatures in your care is such a hideously disgusting deed to allow yourself to commit, Yukimura." A tall, slender man, with a rather dashing looking face and somewhat lithe build commented. One hand brushed some pale blond hair away from his steel-colored eyes. He wore a dapper, lavishly made blue suit, with white sleeves and gold accents. "I am Kenta Saito, the world's best and only SHSL Legal Consultant. I assume you have heard of me, correct? I have assisted many a business with foolproof strategies to pave the road to success."

Saito-kun was very... self-indulgent. Very outspoken and ambitious, having an air of dominance. He was completely full of himself, assuming that I knew him from his milestones. I only knew these people's names, talents, and faces, from a quick read-through of a roster and the recent introductions. "....no, I haven't."

"What?! How do you not know me?"

"I just don't."

"Kenta-tan, Kenta-tan, that's not a polite way to say hello to a new girl!" A girl with a childish tone and infantile-sounding voice hopped over to us, swaying back and forth on her heels. Curly golden hair covered her small head, hanging down to her mid-torso in cascading ringlets. Her reddish pink eyes blinked at the consultant for a moment, then looked to me. "Are you Suzu-tan? Helloooo, Suzu-taan! Naoko Toriona says hello! She's the SHSL Contortionist!" Toriona-san chortled sweetly, messing with the ends of the oversized sleeves of her brown trench coat. Underneath, her body was concealed by a black morph suit. After giving a small wave, she skipped to Yukimura-kun and gently patted the head of one of the baby birds.

"Interesting bunch, eh?" A tanned boy with golden eyes and pale brown hair tied back into a ponytail remarked, tipping his black and white naval cap to me. He wore a black wetsuit with red accents, with rings on his exposed hands and sandals on his exposed feet. Calloused hands adjusted a jacket that matched his cap. "Kaito Kawaguchi. SHSL Marine Biologist -though I specialize in mammals. Like Bubbles!" Before I could question what this 'Bubbles' individual was, Kawaguchi-kun raised his hat and revealed a small plush seal, specifically one that appeared to be a weddell seal. 

I stared. "...is that a stuffed animal?"

"Yep! Got a problem with it, girlie?"

The final member of the roster came up to us, clicking his tongue. "Now, now, is that really how you treat a lady? Show her some respect, pool boy." Behind the dim lenses of a pair of sunglasses, blue-green eyes winked at me. He ran an olive hand through his slicked back blond hair, the other tightening a loose black tie around his neck. The man wore a slightly oversized white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a vest the color of his eyes fastened over it by black buttons. Black jeans and high tops completed his laid back yet rich look. "Listen close, sweet cheeks~! The name's Vito Jacinta, and I'm the SHSL Action Movie Star. I'll enjoy your company here at this loooovely carnival." 

"I am not educated in the concept of romance, sir, and I am not interested in changing that fact." I deadpanned at Jacinta-kun.

"...dang. Oh well! See you later."

Well, that was everyone. 

An unfamiliar, annoying, high-pitched voice droned over the loudspeakers in the park.

"Upupu... are you all acquainted? After I get rid of the barrier around the carousel, I want you all to meet up in the main entrance square, by the fountain. Pronto!"

The barrier moved away without a sound, and we all looked at each other. 

Going back to Tsukino-kun and taking his hand to guide him, I began my trek across the carnival grounds.


End file.
